User blog:Ccarbe6062/Zim vs Keroro vs Crypto SEASON 3 FINALE
written by Chris Carbery beat produced by Chaoscontrol Luigi, F117 Records, Troy Marvel, MrSmoothBeatz, Austin Forney, PjCOfficial, Allrounda Productions, Dizzla D Beatz, & Dj FhyQ Chris Carbery as Zim, Keroro, Crypto, Stitch, Wall-E, Marvin, Oh, ET, Fugitoid, & The Doctors(10th, 11th, & 12th) Kelcey Carbery(Chris' sister) as Samus Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! THE 3RD SEASON FINALE, BITCHES! KERORO! VS! ZIM! VS! CRYPTO! BEGIN! Crypto: The Crypto is back, so listen up closely, yo It's time for me to take revenge from Moleman's last battle Also, what's with that frog man? He's so misguided Since he's started going apeshit over some "Pekoponians" You have pigs of doom, Zim? I defeated many robo-squids Destroying all humans, and those lame excuses of aliens I'll serve your rhymes like tuna, like my name was Poop Dog And maybe blast the froggy like that bitchin' Tamama Keroro: Hey, easy now, bro! No time to play games! The Sgt. Frog on the go, and he's gonna give ya pain Are you drunk, Crypto? Someone's been drinking root beer I got the brains of Kululu, betcha know who I am in here Spitting disses like tacos the way GIR loved them so Singing Doom-d-d-doom all the way home I'll burn ya both to cow flesh and get serious like Gaz Anime may not be the best, but it's just where it's at Zim: I AM ZIM!! I'll diss ya in the name of my Tallest Screw your meteor storm, Crypto, I've made sandwiches! My show may be cancelled, but I had a movie coming soon So don't talk about my splooch, unless it's something ya knew Of all the trouble you've caused, I can't believe what happened Beaten Earthworm Jim to say the least, so can it I had enough for the both of you, you're outta luck Becuase I've caused more damage then Stitch would ever done Stitch: Oh, now you wanna talk about me? Well, then fucking bring it! The 626 MC is here on the mic, and for the first time, believe it! I was made to be the beast, and yet I was tamed by the beauty It won't watter if Zim had to compare himself around me! Be sure to say Aloha to my dadda, Jumba It's Disney vs Nick, Amime, & SOME MUCK You're all worse than the Leroy clones my cousins had defeated Zim dosen't even deserve to invade more than any robotic bitch! Wall-E: Whoa!* Were you talking about EVE or something? Don'tcha do that! I mean, it's not like you should really be destroyed so bad I was the one who saved the whole planet, just so you know It's about time that I bring the pain on these assholes! I'm the robotic helper that you would ever heard of You're all just circus freaks who deserved to get fucked I think the only reason why you're all truly idiotic is the fact why you can't even beat any last Martian Marvin the Martian: spoken: You made me so angry!* I can't believe you just had to go there like a piece of scrap metal I had enough of this shit that sounded like Duck Dodgers on patrol I shall eat them rhymes like them Instant Martians, yes If you think that you'll beat me, you're as crazy as Taz Somehow, I thought of plotting to destroy those pathetic Earthlings But I might have Mr Frog kicked out like Giroro, isn't that lovely? KABOOM! It's over, I'm an Martian, boom shaka laka Soon, Zim's fans would be like "Oh Where Has My Invader Gone?" Oh(from DreamWorks' Home ~2015~): I do not care, so put you hands in the air 'Cause you're truly like the K-9, a flea-infested nightmare How long before you all had to end it anyway? I mean, you're all making me sick, that's what I'll say You all had never compared to the entire Boov race Because for Lilo, Stitch, Miss Tucci was my mate I'm Almost Home, and you'll feel my wrath Because people had to forget you bitches again ET: ET Phone Home calling your asses to get out In the name of Elliott, I'll have to do it now Your flows are as shitty as my Atari game, see? So stop with your raps and listen to the symphony Ouch. Feel the burn from this beat that've changed When it comes for invaders, you've made a loose chain Something wrong, Wall-E? Or is it just you pet roach? I'll not be right here, since you're all pathetic weirdos Keroro: spoken: Weirdos? (laughing; KeroKeroKero) No way, you're a weirdo!* ET: spoken: NO, YOU'RE A WEIRDO!!* Announcer: spoken: What is going on?! Oh wait, here comes something... or someone. GET READY!* Samus(Metroid Series): Who ya calling weirdo? Are you obviously THAT moronic? Because I wanna beat you harder than Mega Man killed it Like Mother Brain and Ridley, you shall be defeated I would rather diss the rest of you, but you're so pathetic Rivaling Peach and Zelda, I'd even beated Lucas and Ness Stay close with my Zero Suit, it's gonna be a total mess By the time this is done with, you would be on the Norfair Because I've traveled through space from any other professor Fugitoid(TMNT): Were you talking about me? Well, it won't matter anymore *beep* So greetings from the Fugitoid, the goodest HAL 9000 ever *boop* I wouldn't possibly understand why Stitch's origin went badly Ever since he wasn't fully charged when the police came in mentally Your rhymes are prehistorical like every last Triceraton Hope Samus wouldn't escape from the destruction of her planet Now that my verse is at an end, I'll change my oil and wouldn't see you soon And another thing, I'm a professor, not a doctor, thank you *boop beep* TARDIS sound* Doctor WHO: 10th Doctor: spoken: Allons-y!* The Doctor is finally in, and he's back once again To bring all those invaders and robots each ounce of pain I'll make like a Dalek and exterminate these creeps Then zap them with my screwdriver, if you know what I mean WHILE REGENERATING: Whoa, wait a minute, I don't even want to go But I guess I still have more flows before I regenerate my soul So I don't need my tie anymore, just so you have to know So my last word I'll have to say is... GEROMINO!!!!* 11th Doctor: Unlike apples, however, you bitches are definitely rubbish Dissing Stitch into stitches so that I'll get this over with It's the Day of the Doctor, not what I've except, but hey It won't matter now, because... we all change. quickly regenerates to 12th Doctor* 12th Doctor: Didn't like the colors of my kidneys, but you must take a Deep Breath Because unlike the Weeping Angels, you're all self-possesed So toodle-o from the Queen of England, better LISTEN My time is up for me to keep rhyming, and so I've completed my disses TARDIS door closes* Who Won ? Invader Zim Sgt. Keroro Cryptosporidium(Destroy All Humans series) Stitch(Experiment 626) Wall-E Marvin the Martian Oh(from DreamWorks' Home ~2015~) ET Samus(Metroid Series) Fugitoid(TMNT) Doctor Who (10th, 11th, & 12th Doctors) Category:Blog posts